


Особенный снимок

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Don't copy to another site, Intercrural Sex, Kink, M/M, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Драко 27 и он фотограф. Гарри всего 18 и на их первой съёмке он выглядит, как настоящая влажная мечта.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты высокого рейтинга M-E





	1. Chapter 1

— Тонкс сказала, тебе нужны новые снэпы. 

На самом деле, Драко даже не спрашивал. Скорее бездумно пролистывая портфолио Поттера, он изучающе смотрел на парня перед собой. Да уж, за те два года, что они не пересекались, Гарри заметно… изменился. Теперь в кресле сидел (и отчего-то иногда ерзал) не тот худощавый парень, который чудом поднял их продажи, оказавшись на обложке журнала. Ладно, его дурацкий шрам и бардак на голове оставались такими же. Но Драко высматривал в его образе нечто другое. Поттер возмужал.

Его лицо стало более угловатым, а выражение в целом приобрело уверенности, что вместе со слегка нахмуренными бровями делало взгляд скорее враждебным. А ещё, он мог поспорить, что даже под растянутой толстовкой у Гарри было натренированное тело. Нимфадора не уставала рассказывать о том, какой лакомый кусочек они отхватили, даже пока Драко был в отъезде. 

— Да, — наконец подал голос Гарри. По сравнению со своим видом он звучал как-то слишком скромно. — И она сказала, что стоит обратиться к тебе, потому что… 

— С моими снимками агентства будут за тебя глотки друг другу перегрызать, — Малфой хмыкнул. Уж он-то знал себе цену. Он отложил портфолио и встал из-за рабочего стола, чтобы слегка размяться. — Мы ведь ещё не работали вместе, это должно быть интересно. 

Поттер следил за ним взглядом. 

— Да, — уголок его губ приподнялся. — Примерно что-то такое она и сказала. В общем, у меня целый вечер свободен, может, мы даже могли бы сделать несколько кадров экстра.

— Экстра? — Малфой развернулся от панорамного окна, за которым солнце вот-вот начнёт окрашивать город в закатные тона. — А тебе палец в рот не клади, я смотрю. 

Он честно пытался отогнать тут же возникшую мысль о том, каково это — положить палец в тёплый рот Гарри и слегка надавить на язык. Черт возьми, всего лишь секундная слабость. Все-таки, Поттер выглядел хорошо, а Драко привык подмечать красоту — профессиональный навык. 

— Почему нет? — Поттер тоже встал с кресла и подошёл к окну, поравнявшись с Малфоем, и теперь смотрел на бурлящий жизнью город внизу. Он был ниже Драко почти на голову. — Мы оба от этого будем только в плюсе. К тому же, — он запустил пальцы в волосы, попытавшись отвести их назад, и словил взгляд Малфоя, — интересно поработать с кем-то, кого так хвалили в той статье “Тридцать до тридцати”. 

Малфой только цыкнул. 

— Боже, да они переврали каждое моё слово, — он прошёл к углу с фоном и начал настраивать свет. — Ладно, посмотрим. Только учти — работа со мной может затянуться: я за то, чтобы ждать тот самый кадр. — Он поднял взгляд от ламп и увидел, как Поттер широко улыбнулся, кивая. _Какое неприкрытое довольство_ , хмыкнул он про себя. — К тому же, мне только двадцать семь. 

— Не вижу ничего плохого, — Гарри подошёл к рюкзаку и достал оттуда бутылку с водой. — В прошлом году они и меня туда вписали, хотя мне было почти семнадцать. 

Пока Гарри пил, Драко смотрел, как двигается его кадык и слегка подрагивают прикрытые веки за стёклами очков. Да уж, ничего плохого. Малфой наконец-то взял камеру и начал крутить настройки. 

— Раз уж это наш первый раз, Драко, отдаюсь твоим указаниям. Что делать?

Малфой поднял на него взгляд. Двусмысленность ситуации так и тянула за язык, а Поттер стоял с самым невинным выражением лица. Ну и мальчишка. 

— Раздевайся. 

***

Поттер раздевался ловко и без вопросов. Он так легко послушался Драко, что от этого приятное волнение поднялось в груди.

Звук затвора.

Поттер, стоявший уже без футболки и с расстегнутыми джинсами так и замер с руками в районе паха. 

— Что, уже?

Очки Гарри немного съехали вниз, и весь вид скорее напоминал то, будто его только что вытянули из постели. Драко на секунду бросил взгляд на расправленный студийный диван в углу, послуживший ему самому кроватью этой ночью.

— Хорошо, если ты привыкнешь ко мне ещё до начала. Ты не против? Да и освещение хорошее. Очки можешь пока оставить.

— А, окей.

Драко снова приблизил камеру к лицу и навёл объектив на Гарри. Тот продолжил раздеваться, пока не остался в одних боксерах. Конечно, Малфой не собирался спрашивать, хотел он снэпы в белье или в штанах — зачем лишать парня инициативы?

— Пока пройди к той стене, чтобы свет падал на тебя прямо, — Драко махнул в нужную сторону, прокручивая свободной рукой получившиеся кадры. Уже на двух последних он обратил внимание на тёмные соски Поттера. — И скажи, если будет прохладно — здесь есть пара обогревателей.

— Пока порядок, — беззаботно бросил Гарри, и Драко оставалось только молить бога о том, чтобы то, что Поттер поддевал большими пальцами резинку трусов, было только нервным жестом с непривычки.

— Гарри, да расслабься, — выдохнул Драко, понимая, что парня к себе все же лучше расположить. — Я тут профессионал не больше, чем ты сам. Думаю, мы сработаемся.

— Хорошо, — Поттер слабо улыбнулся и полностью выпрямился. — Давай тогда быстрее разберемся с основными снимками и перейдём к чему-то поинтереснее?

_Наши представления об интересном могут быть разными._

— Я уже предупредил, что быстро не будет, — вместо этого сказал Малфой, ставя камеру на штатив. — Давай-ка, голову чуть выше. Ага, вот так.

Но каким бы дотошным не был Драко в плане качества проделываемой работы, с Поттером было легко. Чтобы развеять тишину и щелчки затвора, на фоне играла пластинка Боуи, и её звучание прерывалось только на редких репликах: "чуть ниже", "повернись правее" или "убери руку назад". 

Драко ловил себя на мысли, насколько приятно было смотреть за игрой света на теле Поттера, как тени подчеркивают его изгибы и мышцы, как напрягается иногда низ его живота. Закрывая глаза на профессиональную этику, Малфой позволил себе мысль о том, каким горячим был Гарри в кадре. То, что вместе с тем он был славным парнем, делало его в итоге _сексуальным_. 

Про себя Драко только чертыхнулся. 

Совсем скоро Гарри раскрылся и начал улавливать его с полуслова. А ещё надел джинсы, что помогало сосредоточиться. Иногда, засматриваясь на картинку, Малфой просто делал какой-то понятный только одному ему жест рукой, но даже это Гарри понимал и менял позу так, как того хотел Драко. Время от времени они даже успевали шутить, и Малфой думал о том, как простота в Поттере хорошо совмещается с его профессионализмом — Гарри не казался особо разговорчивым и не отвлекался от работы, но вместе с тем с удовольствием отвечал про опыт работы с другими фотографами, сложности моделей с "неидеальным ростом" и даже про последнюю вылазку с Тонкс в квир-бар.

Ладно, это, возможно, и было интересно. Настолько, что Драко пришлось запивать вопросы про предпочтения Гарри стаканом воды.

Когда Малфой предложил наконец сделать перерыв, Поттер не выглядел уставшим, но легко согласился и почти сразу присел на тот самый расправленный диван, на ходу накинув толстовку на плечи. Теперь играл какой-то сборник блюза, так что настроение в студии стало совсем расслабленным.

Из собственного рюкзака Драко достал пару сэндвичей и протянул один Гарри.

— Из изысков только это. А вино не предложу, а то потом с меня спросят, случись с тобой что. Чай?

— Только если перестанешь задевать меня за возраст, — Гарри развернул сэндвич и начал расправляться с ним с особым аппетитом. — Пожалуйста. Ложка сахара.

Драко прошёл в другой конец студии и включил чайник. Смотря на диван, где почти разлегся Поттер (боже, он понимал, что это его, Драко, простыни?), Малфой заметил, что небо за окном уже совсем синее. Тени в помещении стали ещё насыщеннее, и теперь Гарри — здесь, у него на диване — выглядел так естественно и расслабленно, будто пришёл домой после тяжёлого рабочего дня.

— Слушай, Поттер, — Драко кинул ложку сахара в чай и взглянул на Гарри, который тут же оживился. — Я знаю, что мы снимем.

***

Гарри заинтересованно приподнялся, отчего немного напрягся его пресс, тем самым напрягая самого Драко. Как только ему удавалось оставаться таким беспечным, а выглядеть при этом так… _так_? Поттер был всего-лишь подростком, почти ребенком. Пусть он и выглядел крепче самого Малфоя, но чего стоило подойти и заставить его снова лечь на этот треклятый диван? Провести пальцами по упругой коже, скинуть дурацкую толстовку с плеч. Поттер даже не потрудился застегнуть пуговицу на джинсах.

— Я видел те мартовские снимки. Когда их делали, года полтора назад? — начал Драко, надеясь, что Гарри уловит ход его мыслей. В ответ Поттер только нахмурился и отвел взгляд, хотя Малфой заметил, как покраснели его щеки, а за ними и шея, и даже немного грудь. Господи, с таким модельным опытом Поттер все еще смущался от упоминания о той истории?

— Тебя же даже в стране не было, — недовольно фыркнул он, но продолжил: — Ты ведь о тех, где, — он сделал кавычки пальцами и заговорил насмешливым голосом: — _Мистер Поттер выражает юношеский максимализм на простынях французского фотографа, пытаясь скрыть неопытность мальчишки._

Гарри полностью лег на спину и снял очки, чтобы закрыть лицо ладонями. Раздался вой, который Малфой назвал бы скорее очаровательным. Ох, драматичная молодость. 

— А ты думал. Здесь свои круги общения. Но суть не в этом, — Малфой подошел и встал прямо над Поттером, а затем сделал очередной кадр прямо так — нависая сверху, словив в объективе чуть размытые очертания обнаженного живота и бедренных косточек. — Предлагаю тебе переиграть тот случай. 

_Тот случай_ , на самом деле, стал почти скандалом — конечно, с таким раскладом он не мог бы пройти мимо Драко, будь он даже за полярным кругом. Молодой парень-модель, совсем угловатый и с томно прикрытыми глазами, разложенный на шелковых простынях в объективе французского фотографа. Наверное, дело дошло бы до суда, если бы у Уврара не было опытных юристов за спиной. Черт с ним, с Увраром — его и так в фото-сообществе слишком многие считали скользким типом. Ситуация сыграла совсем не на руку Поттеру, оказавшемуся мишенью для насмешек и сальных комментариев. Сколько ему было тогда, шестнадцать, семнадцать?

Сейчас же, смотря на Гарри среди помятых молочных простыней собственного дивана, Малфой не мог отпустить эту идею. Гарри Поттер уже не был тем неловким юнцом. Опыт закалил его, сделал более гибким, но в то же время устойчивым в своей позиции. Сейчас был тот самый случай, когда в силах Драко было сделать так, чтобы ситуация сыграла им обоим на руку.

— Ты знаешь, как выглядишь на снимках _сейчас_ , Поттер. Это же такой glow up, от клиентов не будет отбоя.

И это был тот момент, когда Гарри понял его окончательно. Он сразу сел, выпрямившись, и серьезно взглянул на Малфоя. Толстовка спала с его плеч, и Поттер тут же вспомнил про расстегнутые джинсы, начав возиться с молнией.

— Нет, — возможно, Драко мог заметить секунду тревоги в зеленых глазах. — Даже не продолжай. В таком формате я больше не участвую.

Но в Драко уже горел интерес, вызов. Он сел рядом с Поттером на диван и дал ему камеру.

— Возьми и смотри. Посмотри на себя. 

Малфой мог наблюдать за тем, как едва заметно сменялись эмоции на лице Поттера. Он выглядел безразличным, но в то же время словно пытался решить для себя что-то, прокручивая колесико камеры и высматривая что-то в своих же фотографиях. Некоторые из них были совсем уж не для снэпов — например, та, где Гарри только начал раздеваться, или последняя, где он полуголым лежал, закрыв лицо руками. Малфой надеялся, что Поттер увидит это тоже. То, как хорошо он выглядит, как красиво его подтянутое тело, какой он уверенный, но вместе с тем мягкий на кадрах.

— Видишь? — он кивнул в сторону камеры. — Ты уже совсем не тот неловкий пацан, — Драко фыркнул.

— Пацан? Вот уж спасибо, — Гарри отложил камеру и встал с дивана, натянув на себя толстовку. Малфой словил только пару секунд того, как перекатывались его мышцы спины. — Слушай, Драко, я правда не уверен, что это хорошая идея, понимаешь?

— Нет, — просто отрезал Малфой, тоже вставая. — В этом и дело. Это будет абсолютная инверсия той фотосессии. Только подумай, кто ты там: совсем мальчишка, почти случайно оказавшийся снятым в таком виде. А теперь? Ты видел это, признай, ты и сам это понимаешь, — Драко подошел ближе к Поттеру и кивнул на камеру, которую теперь держал в руке. — То, как ты ведешь себя на камеру, как двигаешься, что отдаешь смотрящему. Стоит только отпустить ситуацию — просто доверься мне, я ведь профессионал.

Гарри наконец-то отвернулся от окна, за которым уже стояли сумерки. Мягкий свет лампы перебивался ярким от фотозоны, отчего его скулы казались выразительнее, а глаза ярче. Драко видел, как напряглась его челюсть. 

Это был ход конем. Вряд ли Поттер мог усомниться в его профессионализме, и он знал, что самому Гарри нравится каждый из кадров, которые они уже отсняли. А когда кадры нравились модели, ничего не нужно было доказывать. 

— Хорошо, Малфой, — выдохнул он. — Но только потому, что я доверяю твоему опыту.


	2. Chapter 2

***

О да, Драко действительно был опытным, именно поэтому начинать было так легко.

Пара снимков со спины. 

Смятые простыни, "случайно" попавшие в кадр для правильного настроения.

"Отлично, задерешь толстовку немного?" 

Гарри, который провел большим пальцем по нижней губе так беззаботно, словно не понимал, какое впечатление производит на зрителя. 

Драко, будучи тем самым внимательным зрителем, ловил малейшие движения и отмечал, что Поттер удачно словил настроение. Гарри двигался то плавно, то резче, а полоска кожи между толстовкой и джинсами так и привлекала взгляд. 

— Ложись. 

Малфой сказал это на автомате, ведомый идеями для снимков в голове. Он уже мог легко представить, как Поттер, расслабившийся и спокойный лежит на его же диване и — о, боже — соблазняет одним только видом. Но он тут же мысленно выругался. Черт, если сильно давить на Поттера, все может пойти псу под хвост. А ведь у них уже есть _такие_ кадры… 

Но Поттер ничего не сказал, а только послушно вернулся на диван и слегка выгнулся в спине. 

— Смотри, так хорошо? 

На секунду у Малфоя перехватило дыхание. В глазах Гарри светился неподдельный энтузиазм и, казалось, что он сам теперь рассматривал Малфоя с интересом и сейчас был готов следовать любым указаниям. _Ох, он бы ему сказал_ … Драко почувствовал напряжение в животе и облизнул губы, щелкая затвором камеры для отвода глаз. 

— Да, схватываешь на лету, — он подошёл ближе и стал коленями на диван, чтобы настроить нужный ракурс — немного сверху. 

— Мне раздеться? 

Да что, черт возьми, делает этот мальчишка? Драко чуть не выл. Уже второй час он пытался отвести от себя мысли о том, как бы он касался мягкой кожи Гарри, как вдыхал бы его запах, как забрался бы под кофту и нашёл соски, чтобы... _Блять_. Это просто очередная модель, Драко, соберись. А если Поттер настолько активен, то у Малфоя было, куда потратить его пыл. 

— У меня есть идея посмелее, — черт с ним, он должен был попытаться. — Только сразу скажи, если будешь против. 

Гарри кивнул и кинул насмешливо:

— Без проблем, пока мы не снимаем порно. 

Шутка, которая казалась Гарри смешной, тут же отозвалась непристойной картинкой. Малфой махнул головой, пытаясь отогнать возникшие образы, и одной рукой слегка надавил Поттеру на грудь, заставляя лечь. Тот коротко выдохнул, но сопротивляться не стал. 

— Мы можем добавить немного… фан-сервиса. 

Голос Драко звучал беззаботно, но пока действия его были максимально легкими и уверенными, он чувствовал себя так, словно был канатоходцем на большой высоте. _Не спугни_. Одной рукой делая редкие — и наверняка слегка смазанные — кадры, Малфой потянул другую к толстовке и приподнял её за край почти к самой груди Гарри. 

Он уже видел это тело сегодня, но сейчас это было по-другому. В расслабляющем полумраке Поттер, так внимательно следивший за движениями рук Драко, выглядел как любовник, ждущий ласки, и Драко стоило неимоверных усилий перестать искать это ожидание в его взгляде. 

— Зрителя привлекает тайна, недоступность — замечал? Подержи сам. 

Гарри сжал край толстовки, и пальцы Драко коснулись его руки, прежде чем опуститься ниже вдоль тёплого тела, едва притрагиваясь. За щелчком в ленте оказался кадр, где обнаженный участок кожи словно гладит чужая бледная рука. Теперь уже Малфой не мог игнорировать интерес собственного тела, отозвавшийся легким напряжением в паху. Гарри тихо и рвано выдохнул, на секунду замер, но затем тут же бросил будто незаинтересованно:

— Подразнить, значит. Скучно конечно, но ладно. Давай уже добьем этот сюжет, как положено. 

После этих слов Поттер начал самую настоящую пытку. Драко снимал, как Гарри слегка разворачивался, отчего виднелась над поясом его бедренная косточка; как проводит рукой вдоль голого тела, как потягивается. После пары кадров Драко понял, что заводил и соблазнял здесь даже не факт того, что Гарри был полуголый, а то, как он при этом выглядел — словно случайно задремал на пару часов и теперь пытался прийти в себя и собраться с мыслями. Лохматые тёмные волосы, мягкость во взгляде, приятная _помятость_. На фоне они старались болтать о чем-то неважном, и время от времени Гарри смеялся, отчего Малфою хотелось его — ближе, ещё. 

Сидя на том же диване, он отложил камеру и придвинулся ближе. 

— Ну-ка, можно я?.. — Не дожидаясь ответа, он взял толстовку Гарри за край и потянул вверх, заставляя снять её. Ткань задела очки и Поттер поспешил снять их и отложить туда же, где Драко кинул толстовку. 

— Спешишь развить сюжет? — насмешливо спросил он, кинув взгляд на простыни.

Драко начал выходить из себя. Пусть Поттеру и было всего восемнадцать, Малфой готов был поклясться, что тот ощущал сексуальное напряжение между ними. Он чувствовал на себе его внимание, его взгляд. И теперь, когда Драко его раздевает, он решил играть дурачка, одновременно флиртуя? Или действительно не понимает, к чему все идёт? Что ж, тогда Малфой будет играть по своим правилам. 

Он сделал ещё несколько фотографий с разным фокусом и кивнул головой на штаны Поттера. 

— Расстегивай. Так, как было раньше. Давай как-то уже используем преимущества твоего возраста. 

Наблюдая, как переменилось лицо Гарри, Малфой почувствовал, как внутри поднялось торжество. 

Он бросал Поттеру вызов, и тот, кажется, был готов принять его. 

Его руки потянулись к ширинке, и уже через несколько секунд Драко мог видеть натянутую хлопковую ткань. Совсем немного, но этого хватало, чтобы додумать. Поттер возбужден? А если да, то почему? Почему его едва ли раздетый вид заводил Малфоя больше, чем снэпы в одном белье? Поттер смотрел на него с наглецой и слегка откинул голову, расслабляясь на диване и открывая взгляду больше тонкой кожи на шее. 

— Значит, делаем, как нравится зрителю? — Гарри слегка развернулся и теперь почти лежал на боку. — Хорошо. В прошлый раз мы снимали так, как нравилось Уврару. 

Малфой проигнорировал воспоминание о фотографе и продолжил делать снимки. Один, ещё, и ещё. На улице стало совсем темно, а мощности оборудования уже не хватало для освещения всей студии. Именно в этом углу комнаты все и так было слишком интимно, его ощущения были близки к грани. Почти минуту слышно было только щелчки затвора, шелест постельного белья и громкое дыхание. Его? Гарри? 

И тогда Поттер развернулся. Малфой словно видел перед собой два кадра: один — как это выглядело на прошлой такой съёмке, с юношеской спиной и острыми лопатками; и второй — вот он, такой близкий и реальный. Гарри лежал, чуть выгнувшись. Крепкие мышцы двигались под кожей, слегка сползшие штаны открывали больше поясницы и белья. Малфою вдруг захотелось провести под резинкой большим пальцем, потянуть ткань вниз. Ощутить, какая кожа Поттера на вкус. Драко снова сглотнул. _Черт_. 

С каждым кадром он подвигался к Поттеру ближе, пока тот его не видел. Драко уже даже не мог сказать, хорошие ли получались снимки. После пятого он мог бы дотянуться до лопаток Гарри рукой, но вместо этого перекинул одну ногу и уселся прямо на ноги Поттера. Не говоря ни слова, Драко положил левую руку ему на бок и немного сжал. Гарри замер. 

— Драко, ты... 

— Хочешь узнать, как нравится _мне_? Я ведь тоже смотрящий. В моих глазах красота, Поттер. 

Камера опустилась рядом и вторая рука поднялась выше, почти обнимая и проводя от живота к груди. Драко пришлось наклониться ниже, почти ложась на Поттера и касаясь пахом его ягодиц, прикрытых джинсами, и он наконец-то добрался до правого твердого соска. Пальцы сжали его и — _о, боже, да_ — Поттер издал хриплый полу-выдох или даже полу-стон.

— М-м... Малфой, может... 

— "Может" что, Гарри? — вторая рука также провела по теплому подтянутому животу, но теперь опустилась, дразня. Ладонь щекотала дорожка волос, и Драко смело накрыл член Поттера рукой через белье. Тот был напряжённым и горячим. — Может, я сделаю вид, что ты не возбуждаешь меня? Или может, ты скажешь, что тебе не нравится? Ну же, раньше мы уже договорились, что о подобном ты предупредишь.

Драко чувствовал, как тяжело дышал Поттер. Гарри повернул голову и кинул на него взгляд через плечо. Сейчас он лежал, опираясь на локти, и когда Драко снова покрутил его сосок между пальцами, опять прогнулся в спине. Рука Малфоя оказалась зажатой между диваном и членом Поттера, так что ему пришлось потянуть Гарри немного на себя, приподнимая. Джинсы мешали, но Драко все никак не решался их снять. Зато рука опустилась ниже, к яичкам, и сжала сильнее, вызывая очередной вздох. 

— А-ах, черт, Драко, — и Гарри подался назад, отчего член Малфоя прошёлся как раз где-то между его ягодиц. Господи, как же хотелось его раздеть. — Пожалуйста... 

— О чем ты просишь, Гарри, сладкий? — продолжая ласкать одной рукой его член, второй он оперся о диван и навис над Поттером, отчего губы касались его ушной раковины. — У тебя уже кто-то был? 

Драко не знал, какого ответа ждал больше. Думать о том, что Гарри сейчас выглядит так развратно, хотя никто ещё не касался его _так_ , было не менее волнующим, чем представлять, как Поттер поддаётся ласкам других фотографов или модельеров на показах. Такой жадный до близости. 

Но ответа не было. Поттер только развернулся и опустил голову, словно виновато, и кончики ушей покраснели. 

Истома разлилась внизу живота, и Малфой рефлекторно подался вперёд, снова заставляя Гарри почувствовать, каким твёрдым был член, приставленный к его заднице. 

— Ох, мой красивый мальчик. Но ты не можешь удержаться, да? Тебе бы хотелось, чтобы я прикасался к тебе? Скажи, Гарри. 

— Д-да, — он снова смотрел из-за плеча. — Я… М-м-м, пожалуйста. 

— Не стесняйся, — теперь Малфой освободил две руки и сел удобнее, проводя вдоль боков Поттера, поглаживая. Он, казалось, все так же не хотел разворачиваться. Но ничего, уже картины того как Поттер лежит, готовый принять его ласку, было вполне достаточно. — Я искусный любовник, Гарри. И не потребую никаких усилий с твоей стороны. Даже не нужно, чтобы ты был голым. _Полностью_. 

С этими словами Драко потянулся, чтобы спустить джинсы и трусы Поттера ниже к бёдрам. Гарри пришлось приподняться, и Малфою понадобилось сделать пару глубоких вдохов, чтобы сразу же не припасть губами к его округлой заднице. То, как всем своим видом Гарри готов был принимать, но в то же время видно ужасно смущался, будило в Малфое что-то дикое. 

Он встал на колени и положил ладони на ягодицы Гарри, слегка разводя их. Поттер немного дернулся. 

— Тш-ш, не нервничай. Я знаю, что делаю. Но как только тебе будет неприятно — сразу говори, хорошо? — он убрал руки, чтобы наклониться и оставить несколько поцелуев на коже Гарри: чуть выше поясницы и у правой лопатки. 

— Хорошо. Мне... мне нравится, — Гарри пытался поймать взгляд Малфоя и тот слегка улыбнулся. Вернувшись на место и не отрывая глаз от Поттера, Драко расстегнул собственные брюки и снова придвинулся ближе, чтобы его член прошелся между ягодиц Поттера. Ткань мешала. 

— Чувствуешь? Я _так_ возбудился, пока смотрел на тебя. Позволь мне доставить тебе удовольствие. Ничего серьёзного, правда. Просто приятный опыт. 

На самом деле, Драко уже не нужно было согласие — его он уже получил, но Поттер все равно кивнул. 

Драко наконец освободил собственный член и повторил движение. _Вот_ , так было намного лучше - чувствовать его голой кожей. Одной рукой он придерживал Гарри за бедро, а второй взял его член и поглаживал, иногда сжимая. Член Гарри был длинным и крепким, и каждое прикосновение к нему отдавалось приятным стоном или вздохом Поттера.

— Вот так, хорошо. Мы не будем заходить далеко, у меня ничего нет. Но я хочу, чтобы тебе было приятно. 

Драко сжал половинки задницы Поттера вокруг собственного члена и замычал от приятного трения, даже зашипел. Однако, это было не совсем то. Член Драко махнул по коже, оставляя за собой след выступившей смазки. Ему хотелось тесноты _другого тела_. 

Малфой немного изменил позицию. Теперь когда он двигал бёдрами, член проходился вдоль мошонки Поттера и его ствола. Его джинсы неудобно сковывали движения, но это было даже на руку — в паху Гарри было жарко, жёсткие волосы щекотали чувствительную головку члена, а мягкая кожа яичек была слишком приятной. 

Дыхание Драко участилось, и когда он снова двинул бёдрами, то почувствовал, что ноги Поттера чуть дрогнули. Малфой взял его под грудь и притянул к себе, заставляя почти встать, отчего члену стало ещё теснее, и оттого приятнее. Его губы оказались на шее Гарри, одной рукой он снова стал ласкать сосок, а второй провел по его члену — тот был невозможно твердым, а головка блестела.

— Как тебе нравится? — спросил Малфой, оставляя влажные поцелуи на напряжённой шее и стараясь не стонать от того, как заводила его их поза. Язык прошелся по коже, пробуя её солоноватый вкус. — О чем ты думаешь, когда мастурбируешь, Гарри? Тебе нравится нежность? — Он толкнулся бёдрами медленнее, чувствуя, какие налитые у Поттера яички, а рукой сделал движение вверх и вниз, размазав смазку по головке члена большим пальцем. — Или только выглядишь, как сладкий мальчик, а хочешь… жёстче? — рука юркнула дальше, и Драко обхватил собственный член, сжимая при этом мошонку Гарри и начав двигаться отрывистее, резче. Вторая рука поднялась к лицу Поттера и развернула к себе. Они наконец-то целовались и Гарри _сразу же_ начал стонать в поцелуй. _Да, дай мне знать, как тебе нравится._

Драко все ещё был абсолютно одетым, и только брюки с бельём были спущены. Ему так хотелось почувствовать Поттера _больше_ , ощутить, какой он горячий. Вместе с тем, этот барьер в виде одежды делал все каким-то запретным и оттого более желанным. 

Их поцелуй был голодный, Драко вылизывал горячий и влажный рот Поттера с энтузиазмом, не прекращая толкаться между его сжатых бёдер. 

— Я думал... — сквозь поцелуй начал Гарри, тяжело дыша, — я думал, ты… возьмёшь меня. 

Он опустил взгляд и, двигаясь в такт с Драко, накрыл ладонью его руку, сжимающую член. Драко оставил несколько поцелуев на его челюсти. 

— Мне не нужно _брать_ , Гарри, чтобы доставить удовольствие нам обоим. Я хочу чувствовать твоё тело, касаться тебя. Мне не обязательно тебя _трахать_. Если только ты не _хочешь_ этого так сильно, что готов принять меня даже без подготовки. 

Драко убрал руку Поттера и обхватил его за бедра с двух сторон, снова двигаясь ритмичнее. Боже, как он и сам бы хотел взять Поттера и хорошенько его оттрахать. Он не мог не думать о том, какой Гарри был неподготовленный, тесный и жаркий. Как эти мышцы могли бы обхватить его член; как бы Гарри гортанно стонал, принимая его сантиметр за сантиметром. Драко хотел вытрахать его своим языком, чтобы принимать его было легче и приятнее. 

— Так хочешь почувствовать член внутри, Гарри? 

— М-м-м, боже, о боже... — Гарри двигал бёдрами назад быстрее, руками пытаясь дотянуться до тела Драко. 

— Чтобы я взял тебя сзади, а потом ещё раз, закинув твои ноги себе на плечи? Господи, могу представить себе твоё лицо, когда ты примешь мой член. Или заставить тебя оседлать меня? 

Святые небеса, Драко был готов кончить уже сейчас. Движения Поттера и его вздохи, трение члена о мошонку, этот жар, похоть и запах секса покруг — это было почти выше его сил. И он не врал. Малфой хотел взять Гарри, такого готового на все, здесь и сейчас. Но... Но Поттер все ещё оставался мальчишкой для него, у него все ещё был адреналин в голове, слепое желание. Малфой ещё покажет ему жёсткий и жадный секс, он покажет, как заниматься _любовью_ , он позволит кончить себе на лицо, если Поттер попросит. Но пока… 

Пока что взгляд застелила пелена желания и хотелось двигаться быстрее, быстрее, ещё быстрее. Крышу сносило от того, как хотелось довести Гарри до оргазма, как хотелось кончить самому. Он снова обхватил одной рукой его член и начал дрочить. 

— Блять, Драко, аа-х, боже, можешь выебать меня, по... пожалуйста, — голос Гарри дрожал, движения сбились с ритма. Он словно не мог насытиться их близостью. — Я сейчас... 

_Да, да, боже, да_. 

— _Пожалуйста_ , Гарри. Кончай. 

В паху было влажно, движения уже были хаотичными, и Драко прижал Поттера максимально близко к себе, не удержавшись, укусив его в мягкое плечо, чтобы заглушить стон. Поттер трахал его кулак, потом резко толкнулся раз, ещё раз, и Драко ощутил горячую сперму на коже. _Господи_. Он продолжал двигать рукой, сжимая пульсирующий член. 

— Аа-х, аа, ммм, да, да, пожалуйста, — просил Поттер, и от этой мольбы Драко кончил, уже не сдерживаясь. 

Он почти лёг на Поттера, толкаясь бёдрами между его ног, наслаждаясь оргазмом. Сперма попала на простыни, на их одежду. Драко не выдержал и приподнялся, ещё раз провел членом между ягодиц Гарри, и несколько белесых капель заблестели на его пояснице. Поттер еле держал вес их двоих на дрожащих руках, и наконец-то медленно опустился, чувствуя на себе тяжесть тела Малфоя. 

Драко развернулся на бок и прижал Гарри к себе, проводя носом от шеи к укушенному покрасневшему плечу. Они оба тяжело дышали, словно пытаясь отойти от наваждения.

Тут Гарри заерзал, заставив Драко перевернуться на спину, и стал шарить рукой по дивану. В приглушенном теплом свете он видел, как Поттер берет в руки _его_ камеру, поднимает её над ними, и в следующую секунду их ослепляет автоматическая вспышка. 

— Ах боже, черт возьми, Гарри! 

Всё ещё жмурясь от яркого света, они расхохотались одновременно. Малфой хотел снова обнять Поттера, но тот наконец-то заправил джинсы и ловко уселся прямо на него. Его взгляд резко посерьезнел, и он провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Драко. Поттер выглядел идеально, особенно после оргазма. 

— Я хотел запомнить этот момент. Только если… — он отвёл взгляд, и Драко нахмурился, положив руки ему на бедра. 

— Если что? — пальцы машинально рисовали круги на коже. 

— Если только ты не проводишь так все свои съёмки. 

_Боже, этот мальчишка._

Драко притянул его к себе, оставляя мягкий поцелуй на губах. 

— За кого ты меня принимаешь, Поттер? Но это… — он забрал камеру и переключил на последний снимок, где они оба раскрасневшиеся, только после секса, широко улыбались в объектив. — Если ты хочешь, может стать началом нашей _особенной_ коллекции.

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от М до Е](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
